


83｜我所知道的他與他的少年

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	83｜我所知道的他與他的少年

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

第一人稱原創視角，校園向

我第一次見到朴正洙，是在高三的開學典禮上。

班級數太多了，排隊的時候特別後面，我的座號又剛好是倒數，簡直就要站到大會堂的門口了。

而一直到校長冗長的致詞結束，我才看見朴正洙氣急敗壞地拉著另外一個人，悄悄地從後門溜了進來。

他倆四處張望了下，然後便悄悄地站到了我旁邊。

朴正洙走過來時，客客氣氣地問我，請問這裡是 13 班嗎？

我點點頭，便看見他露出松了一口氣的笑容。

太好了，我叫朴正洙，接下來的一年我們好好相處吧。

他笑的時候嘴角會浮現一道淺淺的梨窩，看起來特別親切，還朝我伸出了手，我只好客氣地回握。

朴正洙的手很柔軟，交握的時候有種讓人放鬆的感覺。然而他身旁的那人卻在我們雙手接觸的那刻朝我惡狠狠的看過來，大眼睛毫不留情地掃視著我。

金希澈。那人冷冷的說，伸出手來，我猜他是想暗示我趕緊放開朴正洙吧。

他的手勁挺大，朴正洙大概發現了我的神色不對，拉了拉金希澈的制服衣角。

希澈呀，不要這麼凶。朴正洙的聲音溫溫柔柔。

-

有時想想，世事就是這麼難料。

那天開學典禮對我樹立 敵意毫不留情的金希澈，翻臉翻得比翻書還快。

當天千不該萬不該，讓他看見我別在手機上的矢澤妮可掛飾。

你這個，限量版？

對……

哇……那個，我重新自我介紹下，我叫金希澈，很高興認識你。

他的笑容看起來別有深意，那雙大眼睛看得我寒毛直竪，絲毫不敢大意地握住他代表友誼的手。

你好……

我看著金希澈翹著二郎腿，躺在我床上看漫畫，還指使我去買飲料的懶散模樣，悔不當初。

餓了，想吃拉麵。

金希澈用腳推我的後背。

想吃自己煮啊……算數學算到一半，解不出來就已經夠煩了，還要被身後的巨嬰騷擾，我到底招誰惹誰攤上這麼一個人。

然而金希澈憑著他那張好看的皮囊，強勢卻讓人無法拒絕的姿態，以及死纏爛打的個性，我最後總是會敗下陣來。

算了算了，躲得了一時躲不了一世。我認命地闔上參考書，站起身。

「只剩辣味的行嗎？」

「 niconiconi ！」

「閉嘴！」

金希澈坐在我家餐桌，狼吞虎嚥。

拉麵很辣，他的額頭泛著薄汗，原本就豐潤的雙唇顯得更加紅潤，高挺的鼻梁在他低頭吸面時形成一道好看的弧。

我把參考書收進書包，順帶放進幾本試題，整理好書包後走回房間換下身上的矢澤妮可 T-shirt 。

他吃得挺快，迅速解決掉那碗拉麵後滿足地坐在原位咂嘴，嘴唇周遭都是紅通通的辣油。

我抬頭看了看時鐘。應該快來了。

果不其然，三十秒過後，就聽見清脆的門鈴聲。

我心滿意足地看著金希澈一邊打著哈欠，頭髮跟鳥窩一樣，連嘴巴也不擦地就去開門。

「正洙？！？！？！？！」

看著金希澈大叫一聲後轉身逃跑，手忙腳亂地扯頭髮擦嘴巴整理衣服的模樣，我心情極佳地拍了拍他的肩膀。

「那就交給你看家啦，我跟正洙補習去了。」

-

有時我會想，朴正洙跟金希澈，真是個奇妙的組合。

朴正洙是標準的三好學生，待人溫和有禮，成績名列前茅，長相也挺受女孩子歡迎。週末和他一起去補習時，常常會在半途收到外校女孩子怯生生遞過來的情書，他總是和善的笑著接下，慎重地放進書包。

金希澈簡直就是他的反面，常搞失蹤，情緒起伏大，腦袋里不知道裝些什麼，講話一針見血，對於二次元女性的喜愛上了天，交遊廣闊走在校園每隔幾步就有人跟他問好，但因為長得好看情書也沒少收。

補習班放學時，我問朴正洙，怎麼能忍受那個瘋子一直在他周遭吵吵鬧鬧。

朴正洙正低頭默背著明天的課文默書，聽見我的問題，露出淺淺的笑容，嘴角的梨窩若隱若現。

不知道呢。只是有記憶以來我們就一直在一起了。

我有點替他抱不平，金希澈這人肯定是吃定了朴正洙性子溫和不懂拒絕，才會這麼得寸進尺吧。

從補習班回到我倆各自的家是同一段路，朴正洙家比較近，提早兩個站牌下車，大老 遠我就看見金希澈穿著全套紅色運動服在公車站牌的身影，低頭認真打手機遊戲。

我推推正閉眼休息的朴正洙，叫他看窗外。朴正洙看見那人的身影後笑得眼尾都眯出了幾條細紋。

你看，希澈是不是特別好看。

朴正洙的聲音軟軟的，像晴天時天空一朵柔軟的雲，我看著金希澈那身刺眼的紅，再回頭看看朴正洙，心想這人終於被金希澈弄瘋了。

我坐在公車的車窗邊，看著朴正洙腳步輕快地下了車，伸手去攏金希澈運動衫沒翻好的領子。

金希澈抬頭對他笑，兩排整齊的大白牙，然後炫耀似地從口袋掏出一隻娃。

我定睛一看，差點沒昏倒。

是我的限量收藏。

-

高三的課業特別重，就連我這種成績中上的學生都有點吃不消，更何況是被師長們賦予沈重期待的優良學生朴正洙。

他的黑眼圈一天比一天濃，桌上疊著的試題也一天比一天高，我看著都覺得辛苦，但朴正洙總是溫溫和和地笑著，而我發現他原先就稜線分明的下巴又更尖了點。

金希澈還是那樣隨心所欲地活著，看似也不太在意成績，坐在教室後排的他偶爾遇到沒興趣的課還會直接偷溜出去。

我問朴正洙，你都不擔心希澈的成績嗎？然而朴正洙只是神秘地對我笑了笑。

雖然課業繁重，但我依然有固定的打工來支付平日的娛樂開銷，走出校門後才想起忘記帶明天要交的作業，只好嘆口氣，然後認命地走回校園。

我們的教室在二樓的最角落，平常總是人聲嘈 雜的走廊在放學後安靜無聲，學生們都離開了，除了一些有事耽擱的人之外，整條走廊空蕩蕩的。

畢竟是天天都在跟時間賽跑的高三生。

打工的時間快到了，我小跑步上了二樓，在轉角處左轉，跑到最角落的教室。

唰地一聲拉開教室的門，窗戶沒有關，我進門的那刻窗簾隨之舞動。

然後是金希澈凌厲的抬頭一瞪，看見我後又緩和了下來。

「噓，正洙睡著了。」

他抬起修長的食指壓在雙唇上，壓低了嗓音。

我這才看到朴正洙瘦弱的身影趴在課桌椅上。

下午的夕陽斜斜地沿著窗戶照射進來，教室里籠罩著一股朦朧的金黃色光芒，而金希澈站在窗邊，用他高挑的身子擋住了原先將會筆直射向朴正洙的那道陽光。

我小心翼翼地放慢腳步，朴正洙沒有補習的時候習慣留在學校自習的這點我是知道的，然而金希澈過於習以為常的行為卻倒是出乎我的意料。

我的座位在朴正洙的右邊，作業本在抽屜里，為了不要打擾到他，我蹲下身，輕手輕腳的從書堆中抽出我要的作業本，轉頭看見朴正洙的手臂下還壓著一本試題。

濃密的睫毛蓋在眼睛上，黑眼圈又濃又深，睡得好熟。

拿完了快走吧，你要吵醒他了。

金希澈在我後方嘶聲催促，我翻了個大白眼。

正想回頭叫他閉嘴，卻發現他的視線自始自終都只看著正熟睡著的那人。

朴正洙臉皮這麼薄的人，連考了全校第一上台受表揚都會紅透耳根的人，要是看見金希澈此刻的神情，大概整張臉會跟煮熟的蝦子一樣紅透吧。

-

認識他倆的最初，我以為是金希澈更纏著朴正洙一點。

這不是顯而易見的事嘛。金希澈這人做什麼事情都大呼小叫的，正洙正洙的天天嚷嚷，有事沒事就像只樹懶一樣掛在朴正洙身上，或是纏著對方借他作業抄，手機沒電找對方拿充電寶，放學想吃拉麵就拉著對方往小吃店走，而朴正洙至始至終都放任著他的為所欲為。

你這樣不行，金希澈會無法無天的，跟他說一下吧，你也需要個人空間啊。我看著在公車上累得打起盹的朴正洙，忍不住念了幾句。

好朋友不是應該互相體諒嗎？我憤憤不平。

-

今天是作業抽查的日子，中午班導到班上收作業本時朴正洙正好不在座位上，於是便讓我把作業本整理好後送到辦公室。

我抱著厚厚一疊作業本微顫顫地走在走廊，迎面而來的同學看到我不 穩的身影紛紛讓開了身子，我氣喘吁吁地爬到四樓，把作業本悉數堆到指定的空辦公室里後就走了。

四樓都是專科教室，平常沒課時根本不會有人來，偶爾會有情侶偷偷躲來這裡約會。

我曾經跟金希澈一起惡作劇，把物理教室本來就搖搖欲墜的大門偷偷鑽了一個洞，然後用同樣顏色的紙屑堵起來，閒來無事就偷偷躲在門外看班上的物理老師與生物老師午休時偷約會。

想起剛剛經過三樓時才看見兩人並肩離開的身影，看來今天是沒有狗血劇可以看了，我不禁感到有些可惜，不然還能跟金希澈說說最新進度。

正打算離開，忽然有書本掉落在地上的聲音，啪嗒一聲在安靜的走廊回蕩。

呀！你小心點！是一道繃緊的聲線，匆促地壓低了音量。

我腦中一個機靈，這熟悉的江原道口音。是金希澈。

呀死小子！偷看也不找我！我在心裡憤憤地將他從頭到腳罵了個遍，依據聲音來源是前面一點的地科教室，我 躡手躡腳地走到教室門外，正想偷看，卻聽見朴正洙軟軟的聲音。

誰叫你讓我坐上來呀。

我屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地從毛玻璃上方悄悄地往內看。

朴正洙坐在寬大的桌面上，一雙修長的腿在桌沿晃呀晃，然後腳尖一勾把他對面的金希澈勾到他面前，兩只白皙的手臂就這樣肆無忌憚地繞上金希澈的頸子。

他的聲音聽起來懶懶的，很小聲，我聽不清他在說什麼。

只能看見金希澈一邊認認真真地點著頭，一邊用手去摩挲他的後頸。

朴正洙就像只被主人順著毛摸的貓咪，懶懶地靠在金希澈的肩膀上，眯起眼睛。

兩個人的動作太過理所當然又習以為常，我心中油然升起一股罪惡感，彷彿打破了他們之間和諧的平衡。

朴正洙總是整整齊齊系好的領帶被他拿在手上無意識地把玩，金希澈總是凌厲的眼神此刻溫柔地像是一床舒服的棉被，把朴正洙累懨懨的身子包裹起來。

朴正洙的嘴不停地開闔翕動，一直在低聲說話。金希澈就耐心地聽著，偶爾用手指順過朴正洙柔軟的發絲，偶爾滑過朴正洙在襯衫下連綿起伏的脊椎骨，偶爾又去捏他的肩膀。

我沒有繼續看。

打擾別人談戀愛是要遭雷劈的。

就我的情況，沒被雷劈也會先被金希澈給劈昏。

-

發現了他倆午休總是消失的秘密後我又仔細想了想，或許朴正洙才是更纏人的那個。

明明可以在補習班見面，卻因為知道金希澈假日總是會跑來我家蹭漫畫蹭電玩，硬是多搭了兩站來我家一起出門。

明明去圖書館自習可以獲得更良好的讀書環境，但因為金希澈的腿受過傷不方便一直上上下下，便一直都在教室念書。

朴正洙對外溫和有禮，品學兼優，脾氣好又極有耐性，但在金希澈面前，他就是個與一般高中生無異的少年。

看見對方等待自己的身影時笑得梨窩凹陷，累得受不了時可以把頭抵在對方頸側撒嬌，有小脾氣小情緒，金希澈雖然嘴上不饒人卻從來沒有拒絕過任何來自朴正洙的要求。

在我和其他人眼中的朴正洙就像是十全十美的另外一種說法，但在金希澈眼前的朴正洙卻能夠真實而不需擔憂外界想法的活。

或許金希澈就是朴正洙唯一能喘口氣的地方。我這麼想。

所以，當我又一次發現金希澈趁著我低頭看手機時偷偷扯著走在我身旁的朴正洙手腕逼人轉過頭然後跟朴正洙接吻時，我決定裝作什麼都沒看見。

沒看見朴正洙飛揚的襯衫衣緣。

沒看見朴正洙慌張失措的神情。

沒看見朴正洙轉回來後漲紅的耳根。

當然也沒聽見朴正洙氣急敗壞的「呀」。

而當金希澈從後方湊上來攬住我倆的肩膀，佯裝若無其事的說啊我家鑰匙忘記正洙我能回你家嗎，我當然就立刻找了個藉口跟他倆告別了。

走在回家的路上，我抬頭看向天空。

風光明媚，天朗氣清，正是談情說愛的好時機。

我又怎能怪罪好友見色忘友，良心餵了狗呢。

-

距離我的高中生活已經過了好幾年。

我後來想想，或許從一開始，我就知道他倆之間有著什麼旁人無法參透的感情。

或許是因為初次見面時朴正洙對著金希澈溫柔的笑，也或許是那次金希澈極具佔有欲的瞪視。

高三下我因為家裡的關係不得已搬了家，跟這些人也斷了聯絡。

偶爾因為出差回到故地時碰見高中同學，總是會斷斷續續地聊起當年的三好學生朴正洙與特立獨行金希澈。

他們說，朴正洙後來不負眾望上了一流名校，被找去知名企業里工作，據說明年初就要升遷了。

他們說，金希澈後來跑去當了直播主，專門給人講解遊戲，自己也玩。他那與宅男個性全然相反的精緻外表以及犀利毒辣的評論風格，倒也在直播界混得風生水起。

金希澈那小瘋子，有次他聯盟打決賽呢，好好地要晉級了，這瘋子忽然拋下隊友跑去接電話，把那一群隊友急得。當年的同班同學饒有興趣地和我說著。

後來你知道是誰打給他嗎？原來是我們十佳少年朴正洙，聽說他們不知怎的吵了一架，朴正洙兩周沒理他，那次是吵架後朴正洙第一次打過去，難怪金希澈說什麼都一定要接。

我聽著忍不住笑出聲。

時光真是神奇的東西，有什麼好像悄悄改變了，卻有什麼一直都在那裡。

像金希澈與朴正洙。無論何時與何人談及這兩人，總是能得到一致的開頭：哦，他倆啊 ——

萬千眾生中，能遇到一個喜歡你的人該有多麼幸運。

若是那人也剛好喜歡你，能夠彼此相伴在這漫漫人生，又是多麼不可思議的一件事。

在我的婚禮上，朴正洙和金希澈也來了。

就像當年我們初遇那般，朴正洙氣急敗壞地拉著金希澈從後門悄悄溜進來。

而我這次卻站在禮堂最前方看見這一切。

當年身上潔白整齊的校服都換成了革履西裝。

金希澈還是一如當年的意氣風發，發現我在看他，抬手對我比了個矢澤妮可的招牌手勢，還想開口喊，被朴正洙驚慌地拉到一邊。

呀！你收斂些吧！我光是看朴正洙的嘴形就能知道他肯定又在這麼說。他轉過來給了我一個抱歉的笑容，我也回覆他一個「這就是希澈呀」的理解。

而金希澈站在他身旁，摟緊了朴正洙削瘦的身軀。

宴客到最後，高中同學們鼓譟著要和新娘合照，我看著這群不懷好意的同學步步逼近，連忙貼緊了新娘。

想偷摸我媳婦，門兒都沒有。

朴正洙站在我的另一側，而金希澈就在他的後方，手擱在我們倆肩膀上。就像當年我們一起回家那樣。

我們都不再是當年青澀的少年。

我們不再輕易地相信包裝著糖衣的謊言，悄悄地收起曾經說過的 遠大夢想與抱負，我們向現實妥協，成為了真實世界中的一員。

然而，當我不久之後，偶然點進了金希澈的遊戲直播，發現那張我們仨在我婚禮上的合照，被他好好地洗出來放在了相框里，旁邊是當年他從我房間摸走的那個限量款。

我想，或許有一些什麼，在時間的洪流中，安安靜靜地待在原地，從未改變。

例如朴正洙嘴角的那個梨窩，例如金希澈興奮時的扯嗓大笑。

例如我所知道的他與他的少年。

(end)


End file.
